1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seals, and in particular to corrugated seals for sealing two mating but not necessarily connected structures disposed for relative three-dimensional movement.
2. Description of Related Art
One problem frequently encountered in prior art seals disposed between relatively moveable structures is the ability to easily achieve and to continuously maintain sealing engagement, particularly where one sealing surface contacts but is not fixed to its corresponding structure. Another problem associated with prior art seals is the ability to withstand the stresses imposed on the seal by the fluid flowiing through the seal and by the relative motion between the structures. These problems are particularly exacerbated when the relative motion between the structures is three-dimensional.
Known corrugated seals frequently have only one fold which must absorb all relative motion and fluid stresses. Even where multiple folds are used, the folds are oriented relative to fluid flow such that fluids tend to accumulate in the folds. The accumulated fluid deteriorates the seals at the highest stres points, e.g., the folds, and reduces the flexibility of the seal.
The end surfaces of known corrugated seals generally engage the opposing structures in parallel planes arranged perpendicular to the axis of the seal. This arrangement presents problelms in properly aligning the seal with the structure during assembly or reassembly after maintenance. Moreover, this arrangement permits misalignment to occur during use, particularly where the seal is used between structures that are relatively moveable in three dimensions.
The subject invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art by providing a conically-shaped reinforced seal having a plurality of angled folds. The seal is self-aligning with respet to the two structures it connects and is reinforced at the fold portions and at the portions of the seal which engage the two structures.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.